


His master's voice

by imahira



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon - Japanese Drama, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor CBT, Panties, Petplay, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: Hiratsuka somehow ends up calling the shots no matter what.





	His master's voice

 "Who's a good boy?"

Hiracchi was beaming, eyes wide, and squirming so hard and excitedly on the floor that the tail sticking out of a convenient gap in his panties was barely needed. "Me! It's me!"

Imaoka sighed. It wasn't like he enjoyed this, but Hiracchi had to learn. Actually, he didn't seem to learn very well either way, but they'd set some pretty clear rules.

"You really, really aren't." The wagging slowed. "You used your hands at lunch. You took too long when I let you up for the bathroom."

"I was too hard to pee!" He was almost comically surprised to find out that breaking rules counted as _breaking rules_ , and Imaoka had known him long enough to be sure it was genuine.

"You promised a minute and a half in the bathroom. Don't promise that next time."

"But I tried!" The pouting was starting. Luckily he wasn't very good at it.

"Good boys don't try. They do what they promised to do."

"I did! I did _almost_  everything I promised!"

"Hiracchi." He was pleased to see a flinch; it'd taken some practice before that came out sharp enough. "I know you sniffed the seat when I left."

"I was lonely!"

"You're not a good boy if you need to be watched every second. You knew you'd get to sniff _if_ you were good, and you went ahead and did it the second you were alone. What does that make you?"

"Imaokaaaa...!"

"Tell me what that makes you."

"I don't wanna...!"

" _Hiracchi_."

Hiracchi looked to the floor and mumbled, barely audible. "...A bad boy."

Imaoka's ass was starting to chafe from sitting around all day, fancy panties or no. But as much as he'd really rather just have Hiracchi's face buried between his thighs; as much as he'd rather watch that tail stop twitching from side on the floor as Hiracchi got too absorbed to remember it—he _did_ try hard—there were a few more rules they'd set down.

"If I check your panties, what am I gonna find?"

Hiracchi cringed a little, still avoiding his eyes. "Um... nothing? I was good. You don't have to check."

The hard way, then. "Roll over."

Still whining a little, Hiracchi rolled onto his back, red lace stretching into a new, elongated pattern over his thighs as his legs spread reluctantly.

The panties were a mess, of course. At least he'd managed to keep his dick inside this time. It was such a pain finding the spot when he got it on the floor. His ass was starting to look sore around the plug and Imaoka thought for a second about getting it out while he was down there—but Hiracchi loved the tail so much. It never came out until they were done playing, and they'd set the whole day aside for playing today.

Imaoka let the panties snap back as he finished his inspection, and Hiracchi yelped dramatically. He was hard again, of course; he'd been hard for the entire scolding. But mostly he was just trying to seem pathetic.

"You swore you wouldn't come until it was time."

"I felt bad about it," Hiracchi moaned. "That's almost as good."

"Do I need to put you in handcuffs to keep you from touching yourself?"

"Pawcuffs," Hiracchi whispered.

"Pawcuffs."

"The whole thing," Hiracchi said urgently. "Say the whole thing again but with—"

"Do I need to put you in... in pawcuffs," Imaoka repeated, watching Hiracchi mouth the word helpfully, "to keep you from touching yourself."

"Probably!" There was a fire lit under him now. "Two pairs. And a collar! If I pee faster next time can I get a collar?"

"You have to earn your collar."

"Imaokaaaa...!"

_Bring your pet firmly to heel_ , all the guides had explained. Easy for them to say. "You're on the floor until after dinner. And if you're really good you can get some ears."

And he was up on the couch in a wave of hair product and licking. Barking too, for some reason.

"Down! Down, boy!"

Hiracchi retreated to the floor, still vibrating gently with excitement. "And you're gonna do the thing, right?" he said hopefully.

"If you're quiet." The problem with this whole idea was that good dogs could be left alone, and Hiracchi existed in a constant state of demanding attention.

Hiracchi made a zipping-his-mouth-shut motion before remembering he wasn't supposed to have fingers, then rolled onto his back, doing his very best to look obedient this time.

Imaoka ground his heel into 16.5 centimeters of squishy resistance, to an obscenely deep groan that was too nice to warrant punishment, and wondered how exactly the discipline version of this involved Hiracchi getting off twice and him not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> (The barking and the dick slapping are in the actual show, I take no responsibility for this)


End file.
